DF8-90
).]] The Imponte DF8-90 is a vehicle in Grand Theft Auto IV. It is a four-door sedan, and is fairly uncommon in traffic. Description Design This car has a highly debatable design, however it takes many design cues from a Pontiac G6 (main styling/shape, and the bottom of the front clip), a 1999-2005 Pontiac Grand Am (the greenhouse/roof), a Saturn Ion (the shape of the back doors); although the headlights look close to the ones on an Ion, judging by the narrowness, they are closer to a 2006-present Honda Civic; the taillights look somewhat like that of a 1992-1999 Pontiac Bonneville (the reverse lights integrated on the strip with "IMPONTE" on it seems similar to the ones on 1995-1999 Chevrolet Luminas, the actual strip itself is closer to the Bonneville). The black-tinted roof is probably inspired from the Eagle Talon/Mitsubishi Eclipse. The dashboard features red lighting, a Pontiac trademark. Despite its near similar design, the DF8-90 is available in three different variants, each identifiable by the presence of a spoiler or the type of spoilers used, and their badges on the trunk lid. The base variant, which has no apparent indication of what engine it has, has no spoiler; the V6 Sport variant, however, features a basic spoiler, while the top-of-the-line V8 Turbo (Imponte Racing) variant features a larger curved spoiler. Otherwise, all three variants share the exact same body and range of body colors, and handling. Performance Acceleration is very good, among the best in its class (RWD 4-door sedans). The high-output engine, coupled to a 5 speed gearbox gives the DF8-90 base a very good top speed. Braking is fair, even though ABS is available. Handling is fair, though it may take heavy braking to be able to corner. The powerful engine's on all models make this car easy to slide/oversteer, making this car very fun to drive. The suspension is firm, keeping the DF8-90 level on long banked curves, but makes the ride quality harsh on some surfaces. Accident deformation is acceptable, and it can sustain multiple frontal impacts before being un-drivable or catching fire. It has a top speed of 155 km/h (96 mph). Variant .]] A DF8-90 is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, featuring a uniquely blue body color, but may appear in the form of any of the car's three variants. As a new DF8-90 will respawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. Trivia * In GTA IV, the V8 Turbo DF8-90 shares its trunk spoiler with the Primo V8 Supercharged. * Ilyena Faustin's vehicle of choice is a unique DF8-90 with a black tinted roof, which can be found during the Faustin/Dimitri missions. * This is one of the best vehicles to use when attempting the Swing Glitch. * The car is internally known simply as "DF8", which name, if pronounced, read like "defecate". * The two default radio stations in the DF8-90 are IF99 - International Funk and K109 The Studio. Locations The DF8-90 can be spotted rarely in traffic, but has been known to spawn in: * South Slopes, Firefly Projects, Firefly Island, Hove Beach, Beachgate, Beechwood City, Broker * Westdyke, Alderney City, Alderney * Lower Easton, Algonquin * The Triangle, Algonquin * Chinatown, Algonquin * A parked DF8-90 without black-tinted roof can be found in a parking lot under the train tracks in the Hove Beach area in Broker as part of a stolen car delivery mission for Stevie. It sells for approximately $5,500 at Stevie's garage in Bohan. * The DF8-90 also spawns in the driveway of Mikhail Faustin's mansion in front of the Turismo after you start a mission from him. }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes